


【豆勋】一日限定

by AsakawaNanaka



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakawaNanaka/pseuds/AsakawaNanaka
Summary: 豆原一成生日快乐。写了一个仅限今日的梦w
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Jung Younghoon | Ooon, 豆原一成/郑永勋
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【豆勋】一日限定

【夢】

01

“你做的海带汤很好喝哦，永勋哥。”永勋正在处理一份很棘手的文件，手机却突然传来了震动。担心是重要客户传来的简讯，永勋解锁了屏幕。实际弹出的消息却是LINE，豆原的柴犬头像在通知栏里晃了晃。

脸上不自觉地挂起了笑容，永勋小心地保存了文档，直起腰看了看组长在不在身边。位置是空的，组长似乎刚刚被领导叫去开会了。永勋放心地点开了对话框，打着字：“生日快乐，小豆。”

一个憨憨的emoji飞快地发送给了他，只是看着都能脑补出豆原的笑容：双眼弯成月牙的形状，咧嘴笑得格外开心。“谢谢永勋哥！”

好可爱。这样想着，永勋挡住了脸，生怕别人看到自己无法控制的笑容：“晚上会给你做好吃的哦，乖乖待在家里等我。”

“好！我很期待哦。”豆原又发了一个可爱的emoji，笑脸周围被小小的心形环绕着。

晚饭要吃什么好呢？把手机揣回裤兜里，永勋心不在焉地点开了那份棘手的文件。每一个韩文字符看起来都圆乎乎的，像是豆原刚刚发来的表情一样。心思飞到了炖牛肉，部队锅和海带汤上，晚饭时要买点豆原喜欢的菜，做点好吃的给他。

“哥。哥。”金润东站在永勋的办公桌旁边，叫了叫他。对方似乎没有反应，只是把双手搭在键盘上，面带微笑，盯着屏幕神游。

“哥！”金润东不得已，用塑料本夹拍了拍郑永勋的肩膀。

郑永勋似乎这才回过神来，摸了摸鼻子掩饰着自己的失态，转过身，带着友好的微笑注视着润东：“怎么啦，润东。”

“组长刚刚开完会，说今晚大家都得加班。”

“？！”郑永勋一脸错愕地看着金润东，似乎在确定他说的是不是真话。“今天可是星期六，本来就在加班了——”

金润东连忙堵住了他的嘴，看了看组长的方向，弯下腰压低了声音：“没办法，哥你也知道，这次的生意来得急。”

“那小豆——”郑永勋还要开口，却看到组长的目光扫了过来。多少有点不甘心，郑永勋假装无事发生过，和金润东分开，带着假笑盯着电脑屏幕。

“——小豆今天过生日啊。”组长终于走了，郑永勋低声说着。

“啊··· ···要不让熙天哥去陪他？他们组又没什么事。”金润东终于明白郑永勋在急什么，有点遗憾地回应着。

“··· ···不了吧。”似乎有些苦恼，郑永勋抓了抓自己的头发，为难地敲动着键盘。“我告诉小豆我会晚点回去。”

02

但其实一直拖到了午饭的时间，永勋也没有点开和豆原的对话框。心里还在掂量着提前逃班的可能性。

这是他的日本小男友十八岁的生日，也是他们一起度过的第一个生日。无论如何都是意义重大的一件事，不应该就这样草草了结。用筷子戳着面前的小土豆，郑永勋想着。

“永勋哥？”豆原却突然发来了消息。“润东哥和我说你们今天加班。”

永勋愣了一下，刚刚拿起手机想要回复，豆原的消息却突然再度弹了出来：“没关系的哦！永勋哥好好加班就可以啦，不用担心我~我可以点外卖！”

照例附上的emoji笑脸，此时看着却有些沉重的意味。永勋放下筷子：“那好，小豆记得点些喜欢的吃哦，不用等我。失约了真的非常抱歉。”

“没事的啦，永勋哥不要为难，认真工作的永勋哥最帅了，我很喜欢这样的你哦。”豆原似乎试图让他安定下来，发来了这样的话。

回复了豆原，永勋拿起筷子，继续戳着面前的小土豆。

是在什么时候认识他的呢？这个十七岁的日本男孩，因为想要成为偶像，只身一人来到韩国学舞。作为舞室的兼职老师，永勋就这样认识了豆原。之后的发展顺利得不可思议，三个月之后他们就搬到了一起。永勋翻看着手机相册，确定关系那天的合照上被永勋写上了日期。

看一眼就觉得很喜欢，这孩子眼睛里似乎有炽热的温度。暗暗想着，永勋把那张合照设成了桌面。

03

头都要大了。晚饭也没吃，抱着电脑，永勋跟在组长身后急匆匆地跑向了会议室。跨国合作的对方提出的要求令人想象不到，这么晚的时间也要强行召开一次会议。荧光标注的合同条款密密麻麻五光十色，让永勋看得眼睛发直。

短暂的茶歇时间终于到了。一边惦记着被自己放了鸽子的豆原，一边拿出了外套口袋里的能量棒，找了个远离会议室的地方坐下，永勋看着漆黑一片的公司大楼，忽然被绝望和孤独俘获了。

这样的日子不知道什么时候才会到头，除了在舞室跳舞的时间，永勋的生活是铁板一块毫无生机的。如果真的说有什么希望可以藏在其中，那可能是豆原元气的笑容。

他真的很喜欢豆原。撕开能量棒的外包装，永勋啃了一口，看着手机屏幕上的豆原。还是那样，笑得双眼都弯弯的，似乎有名为快乐的魔法流淌出来，感染着永勋。

好想他啊，好想回家抱抱这只大型柴犬。永勋拂落了衣服上的威化碎屑，把包装纸扔进了垃圾桶。就在这时，他忽然间看到了一个人。

是错觉吗？他好像看到了豆原。少年穿着那件舞社的T恤衫，带着一个棒球帽，穿越了漆黑一片的办公室向他走了过来。

我大概是出现幻觉了。

永勋眨了眨眼睛，闭上，再睁开。幻觉里的豆原没有消失，反而离他越来越近。他的小豆带着高深莫测的笑容，走到了他的面前，仰视着他。

他似乎闻到了淡淡的奶油气息，紧接着，没有说任何话，豆原突然地吻住了他。

舌尖撬开永勋的齿关，含在豆原嘴里的奶油，顺着交缠的唇舌扩散开来。尽管听到了会议室那边组长正在召集组员，他却没有理会，一只手按住了豆原的后脑，另一只手把他拉近了。豆原似乎在笑，面部肌肉的牵动也传递到了唇舌之间。

大概有多久呢？有一个世纪那样长，长到永恒，长到无法磨灭，长到和永勋的记忆融合成一团永远无法分割，从豆原那里传来的甜蜜气息成为了永勋的秘密，成为了永勋心里最珍贵的一部分。

“谢谢你陪我过生日哦，永勋哥。”用手指擦了擦永勋嘴角的奶油，豆原笑了起来。“这块蛋糕就分给你吃啦，好好工作，我在这里等你回家。”

“好。”恋恋不舍地吻了下豆原的头顶，永勋急匆匆地跑回了会议室。拐角之前还没忘记回头看一眼，豆原就站在那里，笑得格外开心。

【現実】

闹钟声好吵··· ···永勋拿过手机，把闹钟关掉了。解锁后，手机停留在和豆原的对话界面。他看到自己发出了生日快乐的消息，凌晨00:18。

豆原的回信是在凌晨三点：“谢谢你哦，永勋哥。”emoji的用法和梦里的豆原如出一辙，那个甜蜜的梦似乎还残留着鲜明的错觉，让永勋觉得自己似乎早就和豆原在一起了。

事实并非如此，永勋看着桌子上放着的专辑，那是豆原送给自己的《PROTOSTAR》收到的那一天，他有认真地听完，然后对着楼下亮起的路灯发了一会儿呆。

「二人で抱きしめたmemory

忘れない君の温もり

溢れ出した、すべての瞬間

君のそばに そっと いたい」

“小豆，其实··· ···我做了一个梦。”郑永勋犹豫着，敲动键盘，在输入框里打下了一行字。

要不要发送呢？他咬了咬嘴唇。

他有许多话想说，也有许多话不该说。

他点着删除键，把输入框清空到只剩光标。那根直线字符在空荡荡的输入框里闪动着，像是预言，也像是结局。

“没什么，生日快乐。和JO1的大家好好享受这一天哦，小豆。”

“嗯！一定会的，永勋哥。”豆原很快就给了永勋回复，爽快到似乎在一直等待他一样。

或许也是错觉？梦境般的错觉？永勋摇了摇头，看向窗外。首尔依旧是天气晴朗的一天，不知道豆原在的那边怎么样。听说晚上会有一场专门为他而放的烟火，也许会很漂亮。

好想看啊。

永勋躺回到床上，把手机放在一边，闭上了眼。


End file.
